Dominação Mundial
by Phantasien
Summary: São Paulo reúne todos os estados do Brasil para colocar em prática seu plano megalomaníaco. Será que os estados conseguirão trabalhar juntos?
1. Conheça São Paulo

Conheça São Paulo

São Paulo é trabalhador, responsável e sempre pode ser visto trajando seu impecável terno. Vive num ritmo acelerado e sua meta de vida é fazer o máximo de coisas no menor tempo possível. São Paulo sempre avançou muito rápido e iria mais rápido ainda se o trânsito deixasse. Por conta disso, São Paulo é bastante estressado. Talvez o maior problema de São Paulo seja sua mania de grandeza. Rio de Janeiro, sua irmã mais nova (que se julga bastante esperta) diz que São Paulo tenta na verdade compensar o tamanho de... Deixa pra lá.

A verdade é que São Paulo estava anormalmente bem-humorado naquela manhã. Quase não tinha dormido na noite anterior enquanto uma ideia genial tomava conta de sua mente. Genial na opinião dele, claro. Foi por isso que ele convocou os 25 outros estados e o distrito federal para aquela reunião. Com exceção de Distrito Federal - que provavelmente se encontrava fora de seu horário de expediente - e Acre (que todos sabem que não existe) todos compareceram.

São Paulo deu uma boa olhada na sala lotada pelos mais diferentes estados. Rio de Janeiro estava ali, fingindo que não se importava. Estava usando um short jeans e um top fluorescente. Era uma mulata de cabelos cacheados e olhos cor de mel muito bonita. Tinha certeza que era gostosa e adorava chamar a atenção. Os irmãos siameses Mato Grosso e Mato Grosso do Sul haviam sido os primeiros a chegar. Apesar de já estarem separados há mais de 30 anos, São Paulo ainda considerava os dois como sendo a mesma pessoa. E nunca sabia qual era um e qual era outro.

Bahia chegou atrasada, como sempre. Alegando leseira, estendeu sua rede num canto e por ali ficou, cochilando. Curioso que Bahia parecia inofensiva, mas era só ouvir o toque do afoxé que Bahia se transformava na heroína Super Axé, cujo superpoder era fazer todo mundo pular atrás do trio. Rio Grande do Sul estava atrás dela, tomando chimarrão barbaridade. Era um homem sério e alto que sempre mantinha seu bigode aparado, suas bombachas impecáveis e suas botas engraxadas. O que ninguém sabia é que Rio Grande do Sul escondia um terrível segredo: quando não estava sendo observado, gostava de vestir um maiô cheio de paetês e desfilar em frente a um espelho com uma faixa onde se podia ler "Miss Brasil". Para falar a verdade, Rio Grande do Sul tinha sim pernas bonitas. Elas só eram um tantinho cabeludas.

Paraná estava mais uma vez dando em cima de Santa Catarina. Ela era uma loura bonita e estava bêbada porque tinha dado uma passadinha na Oktoberfest. Talvez por isso ainda estivesse conversando com Paraná. Ele era muito bonito e civilizado, só que normalmente nenhum dos estados gostava de conversar com ele por conta de seu sotaque irritante. Nesse momento, um objeto esférico cruzou a sala e acertou em cheio a testa de Paraná. Ele ficou desorientado por um momento, mas logo se abaixou para pegar o que o havia acertado. Era um queijo minas.

- Mí-nãs eu sei que foi você! - exclamou Paraná, irritado.

O mineiro fingiu que não era com ele e se concentrou na tarefa cuidadosa de picar o fumo para o seu cigarro de palha. Ele não falava muito e, quando o fazia, era sempre muito baixo. Mas como todos ali, estava irritado com o falatório de Paraná e deu um jeitinho para que ele se aquietasse, sô. Espírito Santo começou a gargalhar. Ele era um estado muito amigo de Minas que todo ano se via invadido pelo amigo. Como todos bem sabiam, só havia um mar em Minas Gerais: a marvada pinga.

A risada contagiou a todos e São Paulo se viu obrigado a colocar ordem na sala.

- Porra meu, que zona essa? Não chamei vocês aqui pra brincar não!  
- Aí, quem decidiu que você era o líder? - gritou Rio numa voz alterada.  
- Não começa, mina. Tenho algo muito importante pra discutir com todos hoje.

Ninguém estava prestando atenção. São Paulo deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Qualé? Tu acha de verdade que a gente tá interessado em algo que você tenha a dizer? - Rio continuava cutucando São Paulo pra ver se ele iria explodir. Mas ele simplesmente sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam de incontida excitação.

- Eu tenho um plano para dominar o mundo.

Agora tinha a atenção de todos. Ninguém mais falava na sala. Ninguém mais se movia. Vendo que finalmente todos estavam interessados, São Paulo continuou.

- Mas para tal, vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês...


	2. É tomada a decisão

- Eu tenho um plano para dominar o mundo.

Agora tinha a atenção de todos. Ninguém mais falava na sala. Ninguém mais se movia. Vendo que finalmente todos estavam interessados, São Paulo continuou.

- Mas para tal, vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês...

* * *

O silêncio ainda perdurou por mais alguns segundos. Logo a seguir, todos caíram na gargalhada.

- São Paulo, você bebeu água do Tietê? - Rio não continha as lágrimas de tanto rir.  
- Como possivelmênTE você ã-chã que a gênTE conseguiria isso? - assim que Paraná terminou de falar conseguiu se abaixar a tempo de não ser atingido pelos mais diversos objetos.

São Paulo revirou os olhos. Não acreditava que estava cercado por gente tão estúpida. "Eu já deveria ter me separado dessa corja há muito tempo atrás", pensou consigo mesmo. Rodopiou o guarda-chuva que sempre carregava consigo e encarou a incrédula plateia.

- Mano vocês se esquecem que temos armas! - dizendo isso, apontou o guarda-chuva para a plateia.  
- Mas isso aí não é um guarda-chuva? - constatou Tocantins. Tocantins era o caçula e tinha a sinceridade de uma criança. Mas a verdade é que ninguém costumava prestar muita atenção nele.  
- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas obrigada pela informação.- respondeu São Paulo com certa ironia. E continuou - Como eu dizia, nós temos armas! E armas poderosas, caso vocês não saibam.

Rio virou a cabeça para o lado e começou a assobiar, imaginando que São Paulo tinha visto seu 38 tão meticulosamente escondido.

- Não falo desse tipo de arma, Rio.- parecia que São Paulo estava lendo a mente da mulata. - É algo como... Por exemplo, o Espírito Santo...  
- Amém! - gritou algum engraçadinho do fundo da sala.

Risinhos abafados se seguiram e São Paulo contou até dez para não perder a calma.

- Como eu dizia, o Espírito Santo tem o poder de atrair Minas Gerais até ele todos os anos. Esse magnetismo pode muito bem ser usado em nosso favor. Minas, por sua vez, tem a sua pinga. Rio tem suas belezas naturais...

Todos param pra secar a mulata. É verdade, era bonita. Muitos queriam conhecê-la melhor, mas todos tinham medo de serem assaltados por ela.

- Em suma, somos mais poderosos do que vocês imaginam. Podemos conquistar o mundo! HAHAHAHAHA! - encerrou São Paulo com sua gargalhada mais maléfica.

O silêncio era completo. Podiam ouvir um grilo cricrilando em algum canto da sala. São Paulo parou, ajeitou a gravata e empurrou os óculos que haviam escorregado por seu nariz.

- Então, alguém tem alguma pergunta?  
- Mas então, pra que isso? - falou uma moça de pele corada e longos cabelos negros e lisos. Parecia índia, mas se vestia de forma moderna. Seu hobbie era vender muamba em sua famosa Zona Franca.  
- Ah, Amazonas. Essa é uma excelente pergunta!- disse São Paulo de forma jovial. - Basicamente porque o vencedor escreve os livros de História. Não, melhor! O vencedor É A HISTÓRIA. Então, o que acham?  
- É, por mim tá bom. - respondeu Amazonas. Ela preferia continuar sossegada vendendo sua muamba, mas pensou que se dominasse o mundo poderia vender muamba para o mundo todo. E talvez dançar lambada com os gringos. - Parece divertido.- completou ela.

Outros estados acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com Amazonas. As possibilidades eram infinitas.

- Todos de acordo então? - perguntou São Paulo, uma de suas sobrancelhas levemente arqueada.  
- Sim! Sim! Sim! SIM! - responderam todos os outros estados.  
- Excelente. Então vamos começar a agir!

Era o final daquela reunião. E o começo de algo muito mais interessante.


	3. Origens: Parte I

_Mais de 500 anos atrás..._

Portugal já foi um dia uma das nações mais poderosas do mundo, colonizando muitos lugares em busca de riquezas. O que mais apreciava era sair com sua esquadra pelo mar, deixando sua cultura e seu idioma por lugares tão distantes quanto China e África. Certa vez, quando o Mediterrâneo estava sendo controlado pelos mouros, Portugal se viu obrigado a procurar um novo caminho para as Índias.

Mas, quando aportou na Terra Brasilis pela primeira vez, não ficou muito feliz. Riquezas? Especiarias? Nada feito. Ao invés disso, havia areia. Areia e papagaios e índios. Depois de alguns meses passeando pelo litoral e cansado daquela coisa de praia, Portugal avistou um garoto que rabiscava na areia. Tinha cabelos muito pretos e pele muito branca, algo que parecia impossível a alguém que passava o dia todo na praia.

- Que estás a fazer, gajo?

O garoto não se assustou. Limitou-se a virar e encarar o recém-chegado. Curioso é que ele parecia parecia mais alto do que verdadeiramente era. Pelas roupas que usava, deveria ser europeu. Português, pela língua que falava. Mas era diferente... Tinha grandes olhos cor de mel e cabelos desalinhados e queimados de sol, de quem havia passado muito tempo em um tombadilho. Resolveu responder ao estranho.

- Planos. - falou ele, num português mais do que correto.

Portugal ficou intrigado.

- E o que queres?  
- Mais. - foi a resposta enfática dele.

Aquela era a senha que Portugal precisava para se aproximar do garoto. E a cada dia que passava, Portugal se surpreendia cada vez mais com o crescimento dele. Descobriu que o garoto já falava francês, espanhol e holandês, além de uma língua que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes. Aparentemente, Portugal não havia nem de longe sido o primeiro a colocar os pés em terras brasileiras. Depois de alguns meses (e vendo que o garoto já era tão alto quanto ele mesmo), Portugal decidiu que deixaria o garoto crescer com certa autonomia, visto que tinha um talento nato para aprender e fazer as coisas sozinho. Claro, levando em consideração que Portugal agora era dono de tudo por ali.

- A partir de hoje, és Paulo.  
- Paulo? Por que?  
- Ah, coisas de religião. Gosto de igrejas. Já é hora de construirmos algumas por aqui.

Paulo concordou com Portugal, como sempre. Gostava de aprender e absorvia o que podia da tão poderosa nação européia. No fundo, sentia que Portugal era realmente seu amigo.

No entanto, algo incomodava Portugal.

- Não entendo como os índios andam desse jeito. É certo que está calor, mas andar sem nada para cobrir as vergonhas...  
- Foram criados desse jeito. Se está certo para eles, por mim tudo bem.

A resposta de Paulo surpreendeu Portugal.

- Então tudo bem que andem desnudos dessa forma?  
- Se é a cultura deles, sim.  
- Mas não é a cultura certa. - cortou Portugal.

Paulo ignorou a resposta de Portugal, tentando não se irritar. A verdade é que se sentia queimar quando Portugal tentava impor sua cultura de qualquer jeito.  
"Um dia, serei dono de um lugar onde todas as culturas vão viver em harmonia.", pensou consigo.

É muito bom ser jovem e idealista.

* * *

_Dias atuais..._

- Paulo...?

Ele se ergueu devagar da mesa. Com tanto trabalho, era de esperar que acabasse dormindo sobre o teclado do computador.

- Estou vendo que está cansado. - era Rio. A mulata ainda mantinha a mão sobre o braço dele. - Vá pra casa dormir. Não adianta trabalhar desse jeito.

Curioso é que Rio tendia a falar com bem menos sotaque quando não estava tentando provar alguma coisa. Sua marra sumia, como que por encanto. São Paulo se levantou e pegou o paletó que estava apoiado no encosto da cadeira.

- Meu nome é São Paulo.  
- Tifudê, mermão! - gritou Rio, alterada.

São Paulo gostava sinceramente de Rio de Janeiro. O problema é que fevereiro estava chegando e Rio estava ficando mais barulhenta. Até o carnaval, a tendência é que as coisas só piorassem. Mas se tudo corresse de acordo com o plano, logo teria o mundo em suas mãos. Então poderia mandar Rio e todo seu barulho para outro lugar. Para a p... Não. Mandaria para a Sibéria. Já estava de bom tamanho.

- Paulo. É, já deve ter uns 500 anos que ninguém me chama assim.


	4. Dificuldades

Finalmente estava pronto. São Paulo havia passado a noite em claro para colocar todas as ideias de seu magnífico plano de uma forma que todos entendessem. Ele confeccionou uma a uma as pastas que seriam entregues a cada um dos estados para que pudessem acompanhar sua nova palestra no dia seguinte. Conferiu as páginas de cada pasta e em seguida chamou um mensageiro para entregá-las.

Sentou-se na sua confortável cadeira de couro e cruzou as mãos, apoiando o queixo sobre elas. Estava acontecendo! Ele venceria, estava acostumado a vencer sempre.

- Tudo foi devidamente entregue. - era o mensageiro, que retornava.  
- Excelente, muito obrigado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, São Paulo recebeu novamente todos os estados. Agoram se encontravam numa sala de reuniões, e todos já estavam sentados. São Paulo iniciou sua apresentação com gráficos que mostravam como o Brasil poderia se tornar uma super potência se todos trabalhassem juntos. Foi se virar para a tela onde as imagens eram projetadas e sentiu algo acertar sua nuca. Era uma bolinha de papel mastigado, cheia de cuspe.

Virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver Mato Grosso do Sul tentar esconder uma zarabatana improvisada sob a mesa. Ele havia pegado uma caneta, retirado a carga e a usado para disparar o projétil que atingiu São Paulo. Sem se abalar, o estado cinzento perguntou.

- Por que fez isso, Mato Grosso?

Mato Grosso do Sul se irritou.

- Tá vendo? Você nunca soube a diferença entre nós dois! - respondeu MS ofendido.

Do outro lado da mesa, um estado de aparência igual a MS ergueu a mão pra falar.

- Eu sou Mato Grosso. Ele é o Mato Grosso do Sul.

Todos os estados encaravam os irmãos.

- Mas vocês são idênticos... - retorquiu Espírito Santo.  
- Você cala a sua boca! - Mato Grosso do Sul se ergueu da mesa irritado. - Você só serve pra gente fazer aquela piada idiota!  
- Qual piada idiota? - Espírito Santo estava começando a se irritar também.  
- Aquela do Espírito Santo...  
- AMÉM! - responderam todos os estados em uníssono. E dessa vez nem São Paulo resistiu.  
- Isso não é justo! Não é justo dizer que ES só serve pra gente fazer piada. - interveio Minas Gerais.  
- Obrigado, Minas! Sabia que ia me defender...  
- Que isso, ES. Você é meu quintal, é muito útil pra mim!

Espírito Santo agarrou a primeira coisa que viu pra acertar o mineiro. Era a pasta que Sâo Paulo tinha preparado tão cuidadosamente para aquela reunião.

- Acalmem-se todos vocês! Como esperam conquistar o mundo dessa forma? - a voz da razão tinha conseguido que todos se aquietassem. Por algum motivo, São Paulo estava se sentindo muito cansado de repente. - Por favor, vamos continuar. Peguem suas pastas.

São Paulo olhou para os estados e viu que a maioria estava sem as pastas que ele tão cuidadosamente tinha preparado. Não era possível. Sabia que seu mensageiro era de confiança.

- Bahia... Estou vendo que está sem a pasta que te enviei.

Bahia parecia envergonhada.

- Ah... - começou ela daquele jeitinho meio lento de falar que Bahia tinha - Eu tava fritando acarajé e acabou o papel toalha.

São Paulo fez o possível pra controlar mais um de seus notórios acessos de raiva. Começou a contar até mil mentalmente.

- E você, Rio Grande do Sul? Também vejo que está sem sua pasta.  
- Bah! Precisava de algo para acender a churrasqueira! Vocês paulistas são estranhos, vendem carvão com um acendedor que não funciona.

SP teve de concordar com o gaúcho, mas isso não diminuía sua raiva. Decidiu continuar a reunião com ou sem pastas para todos. Virou-se para a tela e tentou recomeçar de onde havia parado. As coisas finalmente iam fluir de acordo com o planejado!

- RONC!  
- Não... É... POSSÍVEL! - gritou São Paulo. - Alguém acenda as luzes, por favor?

Ninguém se levantou pra atender o pedido de São Paulo. Ele e viu obrigado a se dirigir ao interruptor ele mesmo.

- Eu sabia que era você, Distrito Federal.

Ele encarava o mais novo integrante do grupo de mãos fincadas na cintura. Distrito Federal continuava dormindo, como se não fosse com ele. Dormia com os pés em cima da mesa, apoiados em sua valise preta. Em se tratando de DF, todos sabiam que aquela valise misteriosa só poderia conter algo imoral. No geral, Distrito Federal se assemelhava bastante a São Paulo: usava cabelos pretos bem penteados e ternos bem cortados. Parecia aparentar eficiência. Só parecia. Como estava de óculos escuros o tempo todo, ninguém se sentia muito confortável conversando com DF. Até hoje, ninguém nem sabia a cor dos olhos dele.

- DISTRITO FEDERAL! - gritou São Paulo.

DF virou a cabeça na direção de São Paulo, de forma lânguida. Ainda não dava para dizer que estivesse mesmo acordado. E não estava, visto que voltou a roncar a despeito dos gritos de São Paulo. SP contornou a mesa até a cadeira onde DF estava tão confortavelmente instalado e chutou uma das pernas da cadeira, fazendo com que DF caísse.

- Ah, São Paulo. Como vai? - sim, ele finalmente estava desperto.

SP deu um tapa na própria testa. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não com ele. O responsável pela adminstração do país - ou seria melhor dizer irresponsável? - era uma criatura com pouca moral e muito sono. Enquanto isso, nenhum estado se levava a sério. Pior, ainda se perdiam em picuinhas tolas. Não é a toa que mesmo tendo potencial, o Brasil não ia pra frente.

Ainda fez uma última tentativa de continuar a reunião. Mas recebeu outra bolada na nuca.

- AGORA CHEGA! QUEM FEZ ISSO? FOI VOCÊ, MATO GROSSO DO SUL?  
- Não, fui eu. - respondeu Mato Grosso, sorridente. - Tá aprendendo a diferenciar a gente, hein?

Era o fim de uma bela ideia. Não dava para trabalhar com aquele bando de incompententes.

- ABENÇOADO POR DEUS E BONITO POR NATUREZA É O CARALHO! VÃO SE FODER TODOS VOCÊS!

São Paulo saiu da sala de reuniões pisando duro, com a cara mais feia que São Paulo poderia ter.

- Acho que a gên-TE exagerou... - Paraná nem bem terminou de falar e foi atingido por um objeto pesado e preto. Era a valise de DF. Curiosamente, Paraná já estava quase acostumado as pancadas. Era o preço que pagava por falar tão corretamên-TE.

Seria o fim do plano tão perfeitamente arquitetado por São Paulo?


	5. Quem é que manda aqui?

- Volta, por favor...

Era Mato Grosso do Sul, de joelhos. Como sempre, bajulando São Paulo, a quem sempre considerou como um irmão mais velho.

- Não, mano. Cêis ficam tirando a favela.

São Paulo estava irreconhecível. AO invés do terno vestia bermudão, chinelo de dedo e uma camiseta velha onde se lia "aqui é curíntia". Um gorro preto e óculos espelhados de camelô completavam a indumentária de São Paulo.

Rio entrou a tempo de ver a cena deplorável. MS, um marmanjo já bem crescidinho, de joelhos na frente de São Paulo. Por algum motivo, Rio não conseguia levar a sério o chapelão de MS ou a frigideira que ele usava no cinto. Já a calça, bem, esta era mais apertada que algumas que Rio costumava usar em seus famigerados bailes funk. Mentalmente, Rio começou a cantarolar "Calça da Gang toda mulher quer! 200 reais pra deixar a bunda em pé!".

- Aí, seu otário. - os dois encararam Rio. Eles não sabiam com qual deles ela estava falando. - Fica de pé.

Rio sacou seu 38 e apontou para os dois. Na verdade, pra nenhum dos dois em especial. MS não deixou por menos e sacou sua 12. SP, por sua vez, também sacou um 38.

- Fica pianinho e não me aponta esse negócio não, mina.

A mulata odiava quando São Paulo entrava em modo "vida loka". Nunca sabia do que ele era capaz quando ficava assim. Ele era tão mais civilizado quando estava de terno e falava corretamente! No fundo, Rio gostava de São Paulo e de quando ele chamava a responsabilidade para si. Alguém precisava fazer isso naquela bagunça que era o Brasil.

Mas se era pra ser maloqueiro, Rio sacou uma bazuca. Tirada de Deus sabe onde. MS e SP abaixaram suas armas.

- Mermão, tu colocou essa ideia de mandar no mundo na cabeça de todos os estados. Agora tu deixa de fazer cu doce e volta pra lá. Eles vão se comportar, eu garanto.

São Paulo parecia desconfiado. Rio estava disposta a ajudar? Mas a troco de que?

- Num volto não. Eu tendo ajudar e ninguém me leva a sério. Vou voltar pra quê? Eu desisto.  
- Não é que a gente não te leve a sério... - contornou Rio, meio sem saber o que falar. - É só que...

- TIRA O PÉ DO CHÃO!

Música e muito barulho interromperam Rio. Era Bahia entrando na sala. E juntamente com ela, um trio elétrico e centenas de pessoas tentavam entrar na sala também.

- AÔ AÔ AÔ MEU AMÔ! JÁ É CARNAVAL EM SALVADOR! BATE NA PALMA DA MÃO! VAI DESCENDO ATÉ O CHÃO!  
(insira aqui qualquer hit baiano-genérico-carnavalesco que esteja fazendo sucesso no momento)

São Paulo não hesitou e apontou o 38 pra ela. MS imitou o gesto de SP. Bahia congelou por um instante.

- Mina, cê só pode tá bem loka né?

- São Paulo, meu rei, mas é carnaval! - gaguejou Bahia.  
- Num é carnaval não. Não na minha casa. Agora vai tirando essa zona daqui senão a casa cai procê.

Rio estava furiosa.

- Sabe qual seu problema? Você não sabe se divertir.  
- Fiquei sabendo que você estava pra baixo e vim aqui te animar um pouco...- Bahia se sentia como se tivesse cometido um crime.

SP estava cansado demais praquilo tudo. Trabalhava duro pra conseguir tudo o que queria. Mas se sentia deslocado. O país era uma completa zona, nada funcionava direito e tudo ficava parado até depois do carnaval.

- Você só está assim porque aquela sua porcaria de time perdeu a Libertadores de novo. - falou Rio, cutucando SP.  
- Tecnicamente, ele nem competiu... - Bahia começou a rir.  
- Rio, a gente discute quando tu produzir futebol de verdade. - retorquiu SP. - E quanto a você, Bahia, não conheço nenhum time seu que tenha sido campeão da Libertadores.

Rio achou que fosse explodir com São Paulo pela enésima vez, mas se controlou. Ao invés disso, colocou a bazuca no chão e fincou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Você sabe que a coisa fica feia mesmo se eu contar pra eles tudo o que eu sei sobre você, né?

SP empalideceu.

- Você não teria coragem...  
- Você duvida? - a mulata fuzilou São Paulo com os olhos. - Agora vai tirar essa porcaria que tu chama de roupa e vai vestir um terno. A maloqueira aqui sou eu.

MS e Bahia encaravam a cena boquiabertos, bem como todas as pessoas que acompanhavam o trio elétrico de Bahia. São Paulo se retirou silenciosamente sob o olhar furioso de Rio.

- Que vocês tão olhando? - Rio encarou o mar de curiosos. - Circulando, CIRCULANDO!

Aos poucos a sala voltou a ficar vazia, e Rio se viu sozinha.

- Ah, Paulo! Eu não teria coragem. Gosto demais de você pra isso.

Rio se virou e saiu da sala. Mas não percebeu que atrás da cortina da sala de SP alguém havia presenciado toda a cena sem ser percebido... 


	6. A LENDA

- Agente Quintal da Bahia chamando! Alguém na linha, câmbio?  
- Sim, aqui é a Borracheira Boliviana. Câmbio.  
- Parece que eles vão retomar o plano inicial, câmbio!  
- Está bem. Por enquanto. Pode voltar e me contar os detalhes pessoalmente. Use o elevador especial. Câmbio e desligo.

Ele estava radiante. Saiu de seu esconderijo atrás da cortina certo de que tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

"ELA ME AMA!", seu coração estava cheio de esperanças. Sua chefe era durona, mas também tinha certeza de que ela era linda. Sim, ele não a conhecia. Ainda. Mas já a servia com a obediência cega que só os apaixonados conheciam.

* * *

Com os cotovelos apoiados em sua mesa, ela mantinha as mãos cruzadas e o queixo apoiado sobre elas. Estava ensaiando sua pose vilanesca e sua expressão mais maldosa. Ela era a fundadora da **L**iga dos **E**stados **N**ão-**D**evidamente **A**mados, a **L.E.N.D.A.**. Como fundadora, também atuava como presidente da organização. Não era má. Só estava cansada das piadas idiotas e da falta de reconhecimento dos outros estados.

Não foi difícil conseguir mais afiliados para sua causa. Muitos estados Brasil afora se sentiam injustiçados porque ninguém sequer sabia qual era sua capital... E olha que tem quem ache ruim quando dizem que a capital do Brasil é Buenos Aires. Muitas vezes os próprios estados brasileiros demonstravam um nível bastante alto de ignorância entre si. Ela repudiava tudo isso e queria um país mais unido sim. Mas também queria que todos soubessem seu nome.

Sim, ela mesma. Acre. E ela sabia que, muito em breve, o centro-sul tremeria de medo só de ouvir o nome dela.

* * *

Sergipe chegou rapidamente a sede da **L.E.N.D.A.** - que se situava em São Paulo, tão conveniente... -, excitado porque finalmente veria aquilo que mais ninguém tinha visto. Para seu desgosto, os outros membros da Liga já se escontravam no grande saguão do prédio que abrigava a sede da organização. Ele reconheceu os amigos do Norte - Roraima e Rondônia - e seu companheiro da região Nordeste - Piauí.

Roraima, a dama do extremo Norte, era uma cabocla bonita que falava português misturado com espanhol e curtia mesmo pegar uma praia no Caribe. Curiosamente, também falava inglês e holandês, mas ninguém costumava dar bola. Geralmente ficava na sua, mas decidiu se unir a causa graças a influência do meio-irmão briguento, Rondônia. Ele compartilhava alguns traços índios com a meia-irmã, mas tanto tempo vivendo separado dela os tornou mais diferentes do que eles poderiam imaginar. Enquanto Rondônia era extremamente religioso e rígido, Roraima parecia não se importar com muita coisa. Gostava dele, apesar dos pesares, e por isso estava ali hoje.

- Um absurdo, eu digo a vocês, um absurdo! - bradou Rondônia. - Acreditam que ainda somos confundidos? Até hoje! Não é Roraima?  
- É... - concordou a moça, vagamente. Estava mais preocupada com um pequeno inseto que estava passeando pela barra do seu vestido.  
- Imaginem vocês que até hoje ainda tem a coragem de dizer que a sigla de Roraima é RO! Será que não param pra pensar que Roraima tem mais erres que Rondônia? Roraima é RR e não RO!

Os outros estados assentiram. Sim, ele tinha um ponto. Piauí se juntou ao coro dos descontentes.

- Pelo menos não dizem que sua capital é sinônimo de ânus.  
- Como assim? - inquiriu o recém-chegado Sergipe.  
- "Teresina, Teresina... Capital do Piauí! Se o mundo tivesse cu, o cu seria aqui!" - Piauí repetiu a quadrinha vergonhosa.

Sergipe conseguiu abafar um risinho. Não queria causar desconforto logo no primeiro encontro. Ajeitou a gola do terno branco pra ter certeza de que tudo estaria perfeito.

- Então, vamos?  
- Vamos! - responderam os outros estados.

Sergipe os guiou até o elevador especial e a porta se abriu quase instantaneamente. Os quatro entraram e a porta se fechou, dando início a subida do elevador. Estavam nervosos. Quem afinal era Acre? Essa era a primeira vez que todos estaria reunidos.

O elevador parou no último andar e suas portas de abriram para outro saguão, quase tão espaçoso quanto o da entrada. No centro dele, uma mulher aguardava. Vestia um tailleur negro, sapatos de salto alto e tinha o cabelo louro impecavelmente preso num penteado elaborado. Tinha uma beleza hipnotizante. Os outros estados caminharam um pouco desconfiados na direção dela. Aquela era o Acre? Ou seria "a" Acre? A loura fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, muito séria. Mantinha os braços pra trás, numa postura muito rígida. Foi ela que falou primeiro.

- É um prazer tê-los aqui. Sou a doutora Acre.

"Loira, bonita, e doutora. Não é a toa que ninguém acredita na sua existência...", Piauí não deixou de pensar.


	7. Loura má

- UAU! - gritou Sergipe, sem conseguir se conter. - Você é bonita de verdade!

Acre não se abalou. Estava acostumada a não ser levada a sério por ser uma mulher bonita.

- E sabe o que mais vai ser muito bonito? - retorquiu ela, exasperada.  
- Não, o que? - indagou Sergipe, curiosíssimo.  
- O hematoma na sua cara se você não calar a boca. - e dizendo isso, ela tirou uma chicote sabe Deus de onde e o estalou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Sergipe.

"Ela é durona", pensou Piauí com medo de dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Não por acaso. Acre fora explorada desde o começo de sua existência: forneceu mais borracha para os estrangeiros do que seria capaz de contar e ainda havia sido motivo de disputa entre Brasil e Bolívia durante anos. Viu guerras. Viu o que havia de pior no ser humano. E ainda havia sido vendida como simples objeto por míseros dois milhões de libras esterlinas! Dinheiro que hoje em dia não seria o suficiente sequer pra comprar os sapatos que ela estava usando agora, pensou com amargura. Mas ela não se arrependia de nada. Foi assim que ela aprendeu a cuidar de si mesma e foi assim que ela se tornou quem era hoje. Sabia que não podia confiar inteiramente em nenhum daqueles estados ali ainda. Eles precisavam de uma líder e ela precisava de peões. Foi com surpresa que os quatro estados viam que ela sorria enquanto murmurava palavras ininteligíveis pra si mesma.

Rondônia cutucou a irmã Roraima e cochichou em seu ouvido: "Ótimo, ela é doida.".

Acre finalmente parou de falar consigo mesma e voltou a prestar atenção nos recém-chegados.

- Como eu já disse anteriormente, é um prazer tê-los aqui. Eu os reuni porque tenho algo importante pra dizer. Por favor, fiquem a vontade.

Ouvindo isso, viu que prontamente os quatro começaram a tirar as roupas porque né, tava um calor de matar e eles não estavam acostumados a andarem tão vestidos assim. Acre colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Mas não TÃO a vontade assim! - Acre levantou a voz, irritada.

Eles pararam o que estavam fazendo, temendo que ela estalasse o chicote perto deles novamente. Roraima levantou a mão timidamente.

- Pode falar. - respondeu Acre com um suspiro.  
- Artesanato tá liberado?  
- Sim, claro. Desde que você não deixe de prestar atenção no que está sendo dito por aqui.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto bela cabocla, que tirou penas e fios de uma bolsa e começou em seguida a trabalhar com aqueles materiais.

- Por favor, sentem-se. - a loura apontou pra uma mesa com várias cadeiras, parecidíssima com a mesa que São Paulo tinha em seu edifício.

Deixou que todos se acomodassem antes de começar. Enrolou o chicote ao redor do cabo e o transformou em uma varinha improvisada. As luzes se apagaram e uma projeção de slides iluminou uma das paredes da sala. A foto que todos olhavam era a de São Paulo deixando o edifício. Estava sério como sempre, de terno e cabelos penteados pra trás.

- Este é Paulo.  
- São Paulo. - corrigiu Sergipe rapidamente, sabendo que ele não gostava de ser chamado assim.  
- Como queira. - sibilou Acre. - SÃO PAULO age como nosso líder. Mas não me lembro de termos votado pra isso. SÃO PAULO também se recusa a nos reconhecer e nos respeitar como estados únicos. - bateu o chicote na mesa com força, como que para reforçar a ideia que havia acabado de expôr.  
- E o que você sugere? - era Rondônia. Já tinha perdido a paciência, só pra variar.

Acre enrolou o chicote novamente e deu um sorriso aterrorizante.

- Sugiro que a gente dê um fim em São Paulo.

Silêncio completo caiu sobre a sala. Ninguém respirava. Eles só mantinham os olhos arregalados e bem fixados na loura-psicótica. Era claro que eles não gostavam muito de São Paulo. Mas sumir com ele era um pouco demais, era o que eles pensavam naquele momento.

- Digamos que a gente concorde. O que vamos fazer depois de "sumir" com ele? - era a primeira vez que Acre ouvia a voz do Piauí.  
- Simples. Assumimos aquela bobagem que ele inventou de dominação mundial e acabamos com aquilo. Nós não precisamos dominar o mundo. Nós só precisamos parar de brigar entre nós mesmos e entender que cada um de nós tem os seus defeitos e qualidades. Nós somos únicos como estados e temos identidade própria.

Os quatro estados quase não conseguiam acreditar no que ouviam. Ou eles estavam ficando doidos também ou Acre tinha um ponto bem válido. Aquilo que ela falava fazia muito sentido. Roraima se levantou e começou a aplaudir de pé as palavras dela.

- Menos, menos. - Acre gesticulava com as mãos, como que pedindo para que Roraima se sentasse novamente. - Era isso o que eu tinha a dizer. Alguém tem algum comentário?

Ao dizer isso, arregaçou uma das mangas de seu tailleur e deixou a mostra a tatuagem de seu braço: um coração onde se podia ler as palavras "amor só de mãe". Ninguém falou mais nada.

- Vou deixar que vocês assimilem a ideia. - Acre voltou a manga do tailleur para a posição inicial. - Quero marcar nossa próxima reunião pra amanhã nesse mesmo horário. Alguém quer mudar o horário?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Excelente. Até amanhã então. - E ao dizer isso, indicou o elevador por onde eles haviam chegado mais cedo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os quatro chegaram a sede da L.E.N.D.A. pontualmente. Acre os conduziu até a sua mesa de conferências novamente. Após todos se sentarem, ela se debruçou ameaçadoramente sobre a mesa e perguntou com voz de poucos amigos.

- E então, qual é a resposta de vocês?  
- SIM! - responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
